


夏末 end of summer

by DuanDuan, honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 暗黑ABO狗血





	夏末 end of summer

夏末，这个城市的炎热躁动依然，四处弥漫的胶着甜腻似乎昭示着 α和Ω的发情期又迎来一个高潮。  
连自己的身体都无法自如控制，低劣的人类⋯⋯  
推开会议室大门，扑面而来的特殊气息让心夜皱眉。  
“安藤总裁⋯⋯下午的董事会十五分钟后开始。”心夜一边分发会议机要文件，一边面无表情地提醒正压在一个衣衫不整的Ω身上的上司。  
安藤堕威猛地发力冲刺，冲撞得身下的男人连连惊叫，接着一声低吼⋯⋯可算是结束了。  
心夜把室内抽风机和空调机全部调到最大档，驱散充盈一室的信息素气味。  
堕威起身，喘息着转过脸整理自己，披肩的金色长发闪烁着汗水，凌乱地拢在帅气魅惑的脸旁，衬衫西装倒是齐整完好的。  
好一个衣冠禽兽⋯⋯  
心夜不由自主地想。  
“小心夜。”堕威朝心夜钩钩手指。  
心夜会意，取了毛巾递上前。  
堕威弯了弯腰，整颗金毛脑袋拱到心夜跟前。  
随时维持总裁的光辉形象也是首席秘书的工作呢。  
不易察觉地叹息一声，心夜认命地拿毛巾给上司擦头发，感觉像在给自家狗狗擦水顺毛。  
反正自己是β，任何人都能安心地亲近，这也是为什么安藤老先生选了他在少主身边的原因吧。

“哼……嘻嘻，小心夜最乖了。”  
堕威一边说着一边故意伸手去点心夜平静的脸，心夜侧过腰躲开，扯下擦头发的毛巾，用手指将die凌乱的金色长发梳理整齐。  
后来die有一次出差，想要解决发情期问题却找不到合适人选，就让心夜来顶一下，一夜春宵后因为大家共识是β不会有怀孕的问题，所以就这样过去了。  
接下来狗血。  
后来die在外面有搞上一个想要通过留下die的种来获取利益的Ω，这个Ω谎称有了安藤家的后代，die一下懵逼，告诉了心夜，谁知联系不上心夜，因为心夜作为一个奇特的β怀孕啦~但是除了工作和吃喝玩乐之外知识储备为零的心夜，并没有察觉自己身体的变化情况，在另一群β朋友邀请下到了北海道温泉旅行，泡汤途中晕过去，大家以为是泡汤被闷的晕了，其实是身体里的小家伙开始吸收母体养分所以心夜供血不足……

该死！这个世界……  
心夜借着身体不适的理由，在叫走两个β朋友后独自离开医院回家了。  
临走前宫上那家伙还在喋喋不休自己多会哄小孩子云云，哼，根本不需要好吗？根本没有想过会有一个小人跟着自己好吗？这种事不可能好吗！

接着心夜拿起手机点开了谷歌，搜索了一下，打算去琵琶湖附近山林里找一个巫医，叫做kyo，看网上的评论说他收费不菲，但是也有评论说kyo曾经使已经怀孕的Ω肚里的孩子消失掉，心夜毫不犹豫地写了邮件去预约。进入到他在林中的木屋外面林地时，被巫医的管家takumi告知Kyo无法接待他，因为有一个人高马大的俊俏Ω堵在了kyo的门口，赶也赶不走，散发着浓烈的信息素气味声称一定要和Kyo结合，在这个月月圆的时候要留下心仪α的印记。心夜对tochi的莫名的死心塌地嗤之以鼻，说自己正好有一个因为意外结合所得的孩子，tochi要的话可以拿去……  
这时在二楼偷偷趴窗户边偷听的巫医kyo猛地开窗露出绷带包得很密实的脸“小孩子是无辜的！你帮我搞走门口这个Ω，我愿意帮你！”  
嘿呀，果然是巫医，装扮都怪怪的……  
心夜拿起包里的数码产品，不管是不是Ω了，毫不犹豫地向那个黑发长腿大高个儿头上砸去。

砸晕了大高个儿，kyo好心地叫takumi把晕倒的人锁进木屋的杂物房，那Ω鼻梁上看似很贵的黑墨镜在脸朝下砸地的时候砸得粉碎。

心夜也顺利进入到了木屋里，优雅的管家一头黑色长发，戴着眼镜，给心夜准备了一杯茶。

心夜局促地打量着屋内的摆设。玻璃风铃清脆响起，阳光穿过窗户映射在刻印着暗黑图腾的艳色地毯上，显然已经有点历史的木柄沙发上随意放着几本书，远远的餐桌上散落几枚不知名生物的头骨。

心夜捧起茶杯，幽幽茶香醉人，只是不敢入口。

不多时，管家从二楼扶下来一位身着诡秘花色长袍的青发男子（造型请参考某场刊），白色绷带已除去，露出一张妆容精致诡秘的脸，想必这就是巫师京了。

听了心夜来意，京不由自主地扬起唇角。

“呐，你可知道求巫师做事的代价？”

心夜咬着下唇，“你想要什么？”

“不过相信比起当一名毫无地位的omega，只供男人泄欲生子，心夜是什么都愿意给的。”，京笑得开怀，“毕竟不能重蹈你生母的覆辙嘛。”

“你⋯⋯你怎么知道的！”心夜大骇。

京没有回答，从管家takumi手中接过新泡的咖啡抿了口，才继续说：“如果我是你，也想杀了那个男人呢，就算我应该叫他父亲。”

听说巫师会读心术，看来是真的。心夜开始后悔来到琵琶湖。

“不要那么快放弃嘛，我不会让你后悔来找我的。”京打个响指，身后的管家takumi会意，递上一份协议书。

京要的“代价”在协议书上已白字黑字列明：爱。

心夜皱眉。爱⋯⋯吗？自从母亲去世后，他就不是很确定自己还有这种感情⋯⋯

京啜一口咖啡，再次对管家的手艺表示赞许。

“你看到刚才门外闹事的男人了吗？上次来求我帮忙时也付出了代价哟。虽然是一时好玩才取了他的‘理智’，但现在很后悔呢⋯⋯失去理智的男人蛮可怕的。”

心夜无语⋯⋯这不是自作自受吗？

“所以也不是总是我占便宜的啦。你可以放心。而且，爱这样的东西对你本来就是多余的吧？”

心夜只是稍微犹豫了一下，协议很快达成。

管家重新为客人泡了一杯茶，赤红如血，异香扑鼻。这次心夜乖乖喝完。

京当即施法，从心夜体内取出仅有10周的胚胎。

心夜注视着一抹淡红尚未成型的血肉伴着暗色的微光从自己体内剥离开来。

大概是茶中的巫药起了作用，心夜腹部并未感觉疼痛，却是心口抽搐作闷，仿佛被猛击一下，另一团黄光溜出体内，收束到京手中。

“‘爱’我也取走了。”京把黄光凝炼到一个玻璃珠样子的法器中，又让takumi把胚胎收到一个密封容器里。

京心满意足的把玻璃珠收到餐桌的糖果盒中，里面五光十色的珠子煞是好看。

心夜身上虽没有创口，但血气依然流失严重，脸上血色已褪尽。浓重的困意袭上心头，他手掌撑住太阳穴，脑中有疑问盘旋：那个男人⋯⋯用理智换了什么⋯⋯？

在彻底沉入黑暗前，隐约瞥见京轻笑，

“那是秘密哟。好梦，我的小心夜。”

心夜被tochi砸枕头砸醒  
“都十一点了，快起来！”  
Toshiya像只不耐烦的大型犬，“哎呀……来帮帮我把那个α哄出来吧……。”  
心夜混混沌沌地坐起来，被toshiya拉到阁楼上，面无表情对大个子说“你还是把门撞开吧……”

案情回顾：Tochi醒了之后，在杂物房里破门出来把takumi敲晕，想要冲去找那个荞麦面味的小个子α，没想到那个α怕被引诱发情，抵挡不住信息素味道发情了破身而失去预知之力，继而把自己反锁在小屋阁楼上。  
“京京！你可以夺走我的理智，但是你顺便把我的心也带走了你知道吗？！我知道你在里面，赶紧开门我们结合吧！”tochi的吼叫把巫师吓醒，整个人窝在床上盖着被子瑟瑟发抖，“京京我数到三你不来开门我就自己进来啦！”  
巫师欲哭无泪，吓得妆也没卸在自己床上几乎抖了一晚上，第一次因为自己太随意答应他人换取珍重之物来填充自己的korokoro驻颜魔法糖果盒而自食恶果，没想到下场会这么……呜呜呜takumi你在哪里惹呜呜呜……！！！（takumi已经收工了京京~  
这个男人只是想要冲破一直被加在身上的各种世俗禁锢活得潇洒，那么收掉他的“理智”不就能够帮助他达成了吗？！  
“三！！京京我进来了！”  
诶欸欸……！？  
没等小巫师反应过来，小阁楼脆弱的木门被撞成碎片，带着逐渐浓烈的信息素味道，一个黑影笼罩在自己头上。  
“京京~我来啦！”

接着tochi就在小屋里发情，作为一个被剥夺理智的Ω，强制α京京发情和他结合。

三周后。  
心夜回到公司，自称是工作压力大出去暂时放假。

回公司第二天，首席秘书心夜以个人身份请堕威到家里吃晚饭。  
“心夜，你这些天到哪里去了？这么突然离开，你不在我身边，好多事情我都不放心让别人去处理……”  
“以少爷的能力，我在和不在没有太大影响吧？”心夜打开一瓶新的红酒，拿出高脚杯招待堕威。

今晚敏弥担任大厨，为安藤少爷和心夜准备晚餐，挺拔身姿加上白色围裙，有模有样。  
堕威被敏弥上菜后那个意味深长的微笑弄得莫名其妙。

这顿晚餐从开胃浓汤开始，到阵阵诱人香气的肉排汉堡，每一道都很精致。

然后吃到后面堕威提起来说，说之前有个Ω谎称有了安藤家的后代，让他负责云云。  
“哎……你说现在这些人怎么那么无聊，都想要以怀孩子为理由来提条件，那……”

“你知道吗？这是我们的孩子。”

心夜冷冷地抛出一句，视线聚集到堕威的盘子里，把纯白的棉餐巾放下，眼角转向厨房的方向，一边背对着堕威站起来。

安藤不可思议地望着眼前这个白盘子，“你说什么？！什么孩子……什么？哈哈哈……这不好笑啦……这个不是汉堡吗？！”

“我也希望是呢……堕威，我这阵子就是去解决这个问题的……”  
“解决问题？这对你来说是个问题？！为什么不能把我的孩子留下来？！”堕威已经无法思考，刚刚喝下的半杯红酒令他更加眩晕。

“你的孩子？哼……身体是我自己的，你不要妄想能改变什么，而且，那孩子想必在你眼中，和那些想怀你的种来获得权势的Ω的孩子，也没什么差别，死肉一块罢了，少爷。”

听完这番话，堕威已经整个人僵硬掉 ，尤其是心夜对他“少爷”的这个称呼，口哑无言。

敏弥躲在厨房里，看着这一幕闹剧终于上演。  
“哈哈！京京他们闹翻了哈哈哈！”敏弥压低声对着被带上眼罩和封住嘴巴的小个子α说。  
“好叻~我们准备回家啦！京京~我们将来的孩子一定不会这样子被对待的，我们加油要生很多可爱的宝宝噢！”  
小个子α听到后猛然摇头。

 

-完-


End file.
